We Must Hope for the Best
by WondaGal
Summary: This is the sequel to She gives us hope. All sixteen of the Cullens are being held prisoner by the Volturi and two are taken off their hands by Maria. Will the Cullens escape or will they die trying? Will they ever see their family again?
1. The Volturi Castle

AN: This is the sequel to my story "She gives us hope." To truly understand this one, I strongly suggest that you read that one first. Disclaimer is obvious, but I do own Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, William, Cameron, Christopher, Elena and another original character that hasn't been introduced yet. The family tree is below. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

We Must Hope For the Best

_Previously:_

_(Cameron-POV)_

_Sure enough, five minutes later Elena walked downstairs and was embraced by our family. Unfortunately the moment didn't last because Elizabeth's first vision came true. The ones in cloaks burst through the doors and handcuffed all of us in diamond incrusted handcuffs. Diamond incrusted metal was the one thing vampires couldn't break. We were all held prisoner and taken to the cloak ones' castle. _

Chapter One

The Volturi Castle

(Cameron-POV)

My Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Mom, Dad, my cousins: Renesmee, William, Elizabeth, Sylvia and Christopher and my sister, Elena, not to mention my cousin/the love of my existence, Madeline were all captured by the Volturi. We were all currently sitting in a cell. This wasn't going to be pretty.

They had just sent back Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline. Apparently the Volturi wanted us kids in the guard. Sylvia and Madeline had declined, yet we weren't in a position to say no. Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth went next. Sylvia and Christopher got panicky looks on their faces. I knew it was because William and Elizabeth were Sylvia and Christopher's mates.

Around an hour later, the rest of us were called out to join them.

We were dragged to the inner chamber. The first people I noticed were Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth on the floor, forced to kneel before Aro, Caius, and Marcus as they sat on their thrones. The rest of us were forced to kneel before them as well, if we wanted to live that is. I looked to my left and there in the corner next to Chelsea (1) was Maria.

"My, my, how the Cullen clan has grown since we saw you," Aro told us, "Children of vampires. Impossible, yet in this case, true. I have already met your danger sensor, Elizabeth; your skilled fighter, Christopher; your aura reader, Madeline, your teleport provider, William and your telepathist, Sylvia, but these two are..."

"Elena and Cameron. Mine and Jasper's children," Mom spoke up.

"The boy is a skilled tracker and the girl can raise the dead, creating an unbeatable army," a member of the guard informed Aro.

"Interesting," Aro murmured, "Maria!"

"Yes, Aro?" Maria asked.

"I require all of these children, aside from two, you can have young Christopher and Cameron," Aro announced.

"Thank you Aro, you're ever so gracious and kind," Maria gushed.

She then became serious as she snapped her fingers. Two of her minions proceeded to take Christopher and me away. Madeline and Elizabeth both cried out, "NO!"

But it was Elena, who actually did something about it. She summoned up all of her willpower and closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes and murmured a few words. The inner chamber door burst open and a dozen zombie soldiers walked in, ready to obey my sister.

Aro gaped and gawked at my sister, but snapped out of it when he noticed that the zombies were attempting to free us. I saw Aro nod at Jane. They knew that Aunt Bella couldn't put her shield up to protect us. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched Elena scream because of Jane. The zombie soldiers tried to help their mistress, but vanished into thin air before they could do any good.

Mom and Dad begged and pleaded with Aro, who finally looked at Jane and the screams stopped. I looked at my sister, she was unconscious. Aro nodded at a guard member, who dragged her off somewhere. Christopher and I were about to be dragged off by Maria's minions, when Grandpa spoke up,

"Aro! Are you _trying _to tear my family apart? Killing us off one by one. Watching with joy as each of our mate's heart shatter and we each become an empty shell before you kill us. Do you not realize that we have done nothing wrong?" Grandpa asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Carlisle, my friend, I realize that you are correct. You have done anything wrong, yet when you each declined a place in the guard, you didn't know that we do not take no for an answer," Aro replied.

"Friends, Aro? Hardly. If this is the way you treat one your oldest friends and his family, then I'm better off your enemy," Grandpa retorted.

"Join or die, is it?" Dad asked.

"In a way, yes," Aro replied, "It is more like, 'Join or someone close to you dies.'"

"Lock them up," Caius commanded, "in separate cells this time, but leave Carlisle and Esme here. Maria, you are free to take those two wherever you wish."

With that said, Maria and her two minions ran off with Christopher and I. The last thing we heard from our family was Elizabeth and Madeline screaming our names.

* * *

AN: I know. I know. How could I do that to the Cullens? But don't worry so much. It gets a bit better. The next chapter is either going to be Carlisle-POV, Esme-POV or Aro-POV. Let me know which one you want in your review. Please review. Please.

(1) Chelsea was mentioned in BD by Edward, i think.


	2. Aro's True Intentions With Esme

AN: This is what happens after the guard locks up the Cullens and Carlisle and Esme are left behind. Don't hate me for what I make Aro say. I needed something to make him look even more evil. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy! Here's the tree.

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Two

Aro's True Intentions with Esme

(Carlisle-POV)

I watched in horror as two of my grandsons were taken away by Maria, while the rest of my family was locked away again. I had wondered why Aro and Caius wanted Esme and me to stay here. Perhaps he wanted to negotiate?

I knew I was wrong when I caught Aro staring at Esme. _My _Esme. _My _wife and _my _mate. She shifted uncomfortably as he looked at her.

"Esme, sweetheart, I won't allow you to die. That is of course if you will leave Carlisle for me," Aro told her as he suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"Why not just kill me, Aro?" Esme asked in a sad voice, "You already plan on destroying everyone I love."

"Esme, dear sweet Esme, do not be so sad, perhaps I can change your mind later tonight," he replied as two guards took her away. She struggled, desperately trying to get away, but she failed. Jealously and anger were now known emotions to me.

"Lock him up in a cell," Aro commanded. I was taken away to an empty cell and left there to think about my dear Esme.

_Grandpa? Grandpa?_ I heard a voice call.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out loud. I then realized that the voice was in my head. It was Sylvia.

_Sylvia? _I asked.

_Oh thank goodness. We thought you and Grandma were goners. Speaking of which where is she? _Sylvia asked. _I can't pick up her thoughts in this area._

_She's being held somewhere else. Aro wants her to be his mate and she refused. He thinks that she'll change her mind later tonight. _I replied glumly.

_Oh, my god! _I heard William's voice now, _When we get out of here, Aro's going to get it! First Chris and Cam, then Elena and now Grandma? He's gone too far!_

_And just how are we going to get out, Will? We already tried you teleporting out of your cell and into each one of ours and found out that your shackles prevent you from doing just that, _Elizabeth retorted.

_Does anyone know where your parents are? _I asked, fearing the answer.

_Last I saw them they were each being knocked out, but they came around, I would wire them in, but it'd be too many voices. _Sylvia admitted.

_Understandable Sylvia._ I replied.

_So does anyone have any ideas? _I heard Madeline ask. _We need to get out of here and get Cam and Chris. Who knows what Maria could be doing to them? Not to mention Elena and Grandma. Syl, are you sure you can't wire them in?_

_I can do better than that, give me a few minutes. _Sylvia told us. _Mom? Dad? Aunt Bella? Uncle Edward? Aunt Alice? Uncle Jasper? Are you there?_

_We're here Sylvia. _I heard my children's voices.

_I can wire try to wire in Elena, but it won't be easy. I'll need Uncle Jasper to give me a power boost. Her thoughts are so faint. She needs help. _Sylvia gasped.

_Help...me. I feel so weak. I tried Cameron, forgive me. I won't live much longer. _Elena's thoughts whispered. We all gasped.

_Hold on Angel! We'll help you. What did they do to you? _Aunt Alice asked, fearing the answer.

_Poison. _Elena whispered. _I might not last long. Hurry!_

_Oh no! I lost her! Something's preventing me from wiring her back in! We have to get out of here!_ Sylvia screamed.

* * *

AN: Yikes. In the next chapter, we'll head to Maria's camp in Alaska to check on Cameron and Christopher. It might get a little scary, so prepare yourself. I know I made Aro evil by what he did to Esme, but it gets worse, so get ready. Please review. Please.


	3. Camp in Alaska

AN: As I promised this is Maria's camp in Alaska. I needed somewhere remote and Alaska fit the bill more than Texas. She'll eventually go back to Texas, once Jasper joins her. Oh and when Maria tortures Cameron, Jasper can feel his son's pain because Cameron is a part of Jasper.

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Three

Camp in Alaska

(Christopher-POV)

Maria and her minions took us to her camp in Alaska. She tied each of us to a tree. She knew that both of us were only half-vampire, so she knew that we could get hurt. Elizabeth. My dear sweet, Elizabeth. My sunshine. My light in darkness, was still being held captive by the Volturi. I hoped that she was alright.

Would any of us make it out alive? Only fate could tell me that. I really didn't want anyone to die, especially Elizabeth, Sylvia and Madeline. Cameron would be an empty shell without Madeline. We had to get out of here and back to Italy. The only question was how? All we had was my skilled fighting and Cameron's tracking.

Maria was currently speaking with her minions about ways to bring Uncle Jasper here. She then got out a stun gun. My eyes widened and so did Cameron's. She smiled wickedly as she shocked Cameron. His screams were the only thing that I could hear. I knew that she was only torturing him because she wanted Uncle Jasper, but she could just suck it up and move on because he wasn't coming back to join her.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked after she'd finished with Cameron.

"Why else? Revenge. Jasper just had to run away with that crazy little physic, _Alice_," she sneered Aunt Alice's name, "And they both ran off to join the vampires that think they're all that because they only feed on the blood of animals. And as if that's not bad enough, he goes and has kids with her. To make matters even worse, he gets parents, siblings and nieces and nephews. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Vampires can't have kids!" she shrieked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but my Uncle won't come back to you if his life depended on it!" I retorted.

"You're right, but he'll come running if his son's life depends on it," Maria smirked.

"So, you're counting on the chance that my family will escape Volterra castle and come running to our rescue?" I asked.

"But of course," she replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Girl, you need to get a life," I told her as Cameron came around.

Her head snapped up and she turned to look at me. "You know I really hate children who talk back," she told me.

I suddenly became afraid. She grabbed a spade (1) and had her minions untied me from the tree. She dug a hole in two seconds flat.

(Cameron-POV)

Maria dug a hole and I knew that Christopher was going to be buried alive.

_SYLVIA! ELIZABETH'S VISION IS ABOUT TO COME TRUE, CHRIS IS GOING TO BE BURIED ALIVE! _I screamed in my head at Sylvia. I didn't think she could hear me, seeing as how she was overseas, but I had to try.

Maria didn't realize that she was killing two birds with one stone. If Christopher died then Elizabeth wouldn't hesitate to follow. I had to get out and save him.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be Elena-POV. You'll get to see her poisonous predictament. There's a little surprise waiting in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Please.

(1) a spade's a type of shovel.


	4. Poison Weakens Me, Yet So Do You

AN: This is Elena-POV of after she gets hauled away for defending Cameron and Christopher. The Volturi punish her for her outburst. As promised there's a surprise in this chapter. A NEW CHARACTER! Anyway, disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Four

Poison Weakens Me, Yet So Do You

(Elena-POV)

Here I was, lying on a bed in a bedroom, waiting for my demise. I had been poisoned earlier. It was a punishment for my actions against the Volturi earlier when they handed Cameron and Christopher over to Maria. I was only trying to help my family! Why did we do to deserve this?

I winced in pain, but couldn't stop the poison from killing me.

A boy, maybe around my age entered the room. He was my height. Dark brown hair, pale blue eyes. I noticed a vial in his hand and that he was wearing a black cloak. I knew instantly that he was one of _them_. I hissed.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he told me, "I promise I'll leave, but first, drink this. Trust me. It's the antidote. I'm like your family. I hunt animals and I'm a halfling, just like you."

He poured the contents of the vial down my throat. The poison immediately stopped burning through my veins.

"I'm Damon and you are?" he asked.

"Elena. Elena Whitlock," I replied, "Is there any way we can get out of here?"

"Well, we could play possum," Damon replied, "If you pretend to be dead, I can carry you to the prison area. Then we can free your family."

"Let's do it," I agreed.

He scooped me up with in his arms and I closed my eyes, leaned my head back and tried to slow my breathing.

He opened the door and went out into the hall.

"What happened to the girl?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded like Alec.

"She was killed by the poison," Damon replied.

"Take her down to the prison area," Alec commanded.

"Of course," Damon replied.

We headed deeper into the castle, it was so cold. Damon wrapped his cloak around me.

"We're here, Elena," Damon told me as he set me on my feet, "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and sure enough found myself standing next to Damon in the cold corridor that was Castle Volterra's prison. I had to find my family and get out, so I could save my brother and cousin.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is going to be Esme-POV. Her predicment is next. It may take some time, I haven't finished writing it yet. Please review. Please.


	5. Why Me?

AN: The tree is below again. This is Esme-POV, right after she gets dragged away from Carlisle. It's a little sad because they're such a sweet couple, but don't worry,Esme will make it through. She has to.

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Five

Why Me?

(Esme-POV)

I think I was in Aro's suite. I don't know why he wanted me here. Then it dawned on me. _Perhaps I can change your mind later tonight._ He wanted my body. I had to get out of here. It was already dark out. Aro would be here soon. There was no escape aside from the bedroom door and window. I knew that the bedroom was heavily guarded and if I tried to escape through the door, then I'd be caught. I'd just have to be daring enough to jump out of the window that was ten stories from the ground. I was terrified, but I'd have to suck it up and jump, if I ever wanted to see my family again.

If I was going to jump, I had to do it now, before Aro got here. I opened the window, closed my eyes and jumped, feet first, out the window. I landed in an alley with a quiet thud.

I heard the bedroom door open with a bang and Aro shouted that someone let a Cullen escape. I wasn't just any Cullen. I was Esme Cullen, one of the leaders of the Cullen clan. I was also a mother and a grandmother. Yet, two of my grandchildren were in danger.

I decided to see if I could get a hold of Sylvia.

_Sylvia? Sweetie, it's me, Grandma. Are you there? _I asked.

_Oh thank God! Grandma where are you? Grandpa's been worrying and sulking about how he couldn't protect you like he should have. _Sylvia replied.

_I'm in an alley outside of the castle. Where are you? _I asked.

_A prison cell. Everyone's been locked away. Cam and Chris are in Maria's clutches and Chris is in huge trouble. I heard Cam's pleas and calls, Grandma. Chris is going to be buried alive! If we don't do something soon, Liz's vision is going to come true again! _Sylvia wailed.

_I'm sure we'll think of something, honey. How's Jasper doing? _I asked.

_He's feeling like someone stunned him. I think Maria used a stun gun on Cam. Maddie and Liz are in tears. We're going to lose four if those two die. _Sylvia replied. _We all know that Maddie and Liz would die just to be with Cam and Chris, literally._

_Now, Sweetie, don't panic. We must remain calm. We will make it out of this alive. We will get Cameron and Christopher back. _I assured her.

_I really hope you're right, Grandma. _Sylvia replied.

So do I, Sylvia, so do I.

* * *

AN: The last line is Esme saying it to herself because she doesn't want Sylvia to worry. I really don't know where to take you to in the next chapter. Should I stay outside in the alley where Esme is? Should I take us back inside the cells where Sylvia, Madeline, Elizabeth, William, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper are locked up? Should I take you into the hallway outside of the prison area where Elena and Damon are? Or should I take you back to the camp in Alaska where Cameron and Christopher are being held captive by Maria? Tell me in your review or PM me please. Please review. Please.


	6. Why is He Helping Us? He's One of Them

AN: This chapter six. The next chapter is the last one. Anyway, Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Six

Why is Helping Us? He's One of Them!

(Elena-POV)

Damon and I began walking down the prison hallway. It was very dark, but because we were both were part-vampire, we could see.

_Sylvia. I'm on my way to get you out! Where are you? _I asked my cousin.

_ELENA! THANK GOD, YOU'RE OKAY. _Sylvia cried. _We're all locked away in separate cells. Help us. Maddie and Liz are traumatized. _

"Elena?" Damon asked, "What are you doing?"

"Speaking with my cousin," I replied, "She's a telepathist."

"Your family is very gifted and talented," Damon replied.

"Thank you," I replied.

We began walking down the hall, looking into each cell we past. I whispered the words, "come to me my servants and free your mistress' family." One of the dead appeared before me, kneeled before me and went off to free my family. Thirteen others did the same. The next thing I knew, Grandpa, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Renesmee, William, Elizabeth, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Madeline, Mom and Dad were standing before me.

"Elena," Dad whispered to me. He hugged me tightly.

"Okay, Dad, getting squished here," I replied.

"Elena, why is he here? He's one of _them_," Sylvia hissed.

"His name is Damon and he helped me escape and free you all," I replied, "We can discuss this later, right now we have two of our own in the hands of Maria. Syl, Liz, what have we got?" We all began running to the doors. Damon took off his cloak, revealing a t-shirt and jeans. He tossed his cloak on the floor and took off after us. He caught up to us in seconds.

Members of the guard tried to stop us, but we managed to overcome them. Shoving them aside and snapping their necks.

"Well, Elena, I must be getting stronger because I heard Cam's cry for help. If we don't get to Alaska quick, Chris is going to be buried alive!" Sylvia replied.

"My vision will come true and we'll lose Chris!" Elizabeth cried.

"Calm down! We'll find Grandma and get to the coastline," I replied as we picked up speed.

"And then what? I suppose you have a plan?" Sylvia asked.

"Will's our key to getting to Alaska and saving Chris and Cam. Or have you forgotten that your mate has the gift of teleportation?" I asked. Sylvia looked ashamed.

"Elena, I won't be able to take us to the exact location of Chris and Cam," William pointed out.

"That's where Syl steps in. If I know my brother and boy, do I know my brother, he'll be screaming his thoughts at her. Then we'll find Chris, dig him out if we have to. Grandpa will take care of him. Then Syl will try and get a hold of Cam and we'll all go to free Cam. Now first things first, Syl, where's Grandma?" I asked.

"She's in the alley, under Aro's suite, outside of the castle," Sylvia replied as we exited the castle all together. We found Grandma and Grandpa hugged her and kissed her before saying, "Esme, I..."

"Don't fuss, I'm fine, now we have two members of our family to save," Grandma replied. Before we left, Dad brought out a box of matches, he lit them all and threw them at castle Volterra. The Volturi would die in their own home.

We ran out of Volterra. It was night and we'd been there for two days. I hadn't noticed the time passing. It seemed like we'd been there forever, but we were free.

We reached the coastline and William told everyone to hold hands, so he could teleport us to Alaska. William teleported us to Alaska.

We arrived in a forest. I knew at once that we were in Alaska. We had to find Cameron and Christopher before it was too late.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Please review. Please.


	7. The Spade is a Dangerous Weapon

AN: Final Chapter. There will a sequel. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Spade is a Dangerous Weapon

(Cameron-POV)

I watched in horror as Christopher was tied up again and thrown into the pit that Maria had dug. Maria began to shovel the dirt back into the hole. I heard Christopher scream. I tried to get free, so I could help Christopher, but I couldn't break free. The image of Christopher screaming and trying to break free would forever be burned into my mind. Maria finished with Christopher and her minions untied me from the tree, but then took me to another clearing. Her minions then sat me on the ground. I felt broken and empty. What if Christopher died? What if my family never made it out of castle Volterra? What if Madeline was dead already? How could I live that way?

(Elizabeth-POV)

We combed the forests of Alaska, but found no trace of Christopher or Cameron. Until, Madeline fell to her knees.

"Maddie! Are you alright?" Sylvia asked. It was strange to see Sylvia as a big sister, she normally was arrogant and selfish, but I guess she had a soft spot when it came to her family.

"Syl, I'm fine, but three deadly auras past through here, with one of us. Most likely, Cam," Madeline murmured. She was a mess without Cameron. "Maria must have left Chris here. I can sense his aura." Madeline kept walking, until she came to a small mound of dirt. She stopped there.

"He's under here," she told us. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Dad didn't hesitate. They all began digging furiously, until they came across Christopher. He was unconscious. Breathing, but barely.

"Oh my God! Chris!" I screamed and began to sob. William hugged and comforted me. I was lucky to have such an awesome older brother.

"Liz?" I heard a voice ask. I turned to look and saw that Christopher was awake.

"Chris!" I replied as I ran to his side, "You scared me to death!" I kissed his cheeks, his lips, his neck and his jaw-line. I missed him. I wasn't going to let him go now. He was never going to leave my sight ever again.

"Chris, are you alright? Did you see what happened to Cam?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine. As for Cam, I couldn't see anything aside from the dirt. I don't know what happen to Cam, sorry," Christopher replied.

"Maddie, are you up for more aura sensing?" Elena asked.

"For Cam? Anything," Madeline replied.

Madeline led us through the woods and stopped when we came to a clearing. Then we saw a sight that would have Madeline in tears in two seconds flat.

(Madeline-POV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Maria was standing alone in the middle of the field, with her arm around Cameron's neck. She was going to kill him!

"Jasper, I see you escaped from the Volturi," Maria gushed.

"Let him go Maria, Cameron has nothing to do with this," Uncle Jasper told her. Aunt Alice's expression was one of worry and fear.

"I'll let him go when you join me, Jasper," Maria replied.

"Don't do it, Dad!" Cameron choked out.

I noticed that Elena and Damon snuck around Maria, so that they were behind her. Elena nodded at Uncle Jasper.

"I will _never_ join you!" Uncle Jasper told her.

"Then your son pays the price!" Maria snarled. But before she could snap Cameron's neck, Elena and Damon lunged at her. Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. Cameron was embraced and kissed by me, while Uncle Jasper walked over to Maria.

"You ruined my life and threatened my son. For that you'll pay with your life," Uncle Jasper replied as he tore her head off. Elena and Damon immediately started a fire.

It was finally over and peace was upon us at last.

(Elena-POV)

I sped through the woods with my family, we were heading back to the mansion. Damon was coming with us. We stopped at the front door.

I pulled Damon aside for a few minutes.

"Damon, I just wanted to thank you. You saved us all from the Volturi and Maria. You'll be welcome here that's for sure," I told him. I kissed his cheek, without making sense of what I was doing. He wasn't having it though. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips, sweetly. We he pulled away he said, "I might stick around for awhile."

I smiled. "I'd like that," I replied as I kissed him again.

My search was over. Damon was the one for me. My soul mate.

I went inside and was followed by Damon. Sylvia, Renesmee, Madeline and Elizabeth each raised an eyebrow at me. Damon wrapped an arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I nodded at my cousins. Signalling that I would talk to them later.

It was over. We were safe. Peace was we received, as well as another family member. Grandma was already looking for a room for him.

Everything was as it should be again.

* * *

AN: What did think? There will a sequel. Please review. Please.


End file.
